


The Watchers

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, THE BIRDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Loki and Odin have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watchers

 

The ravens had been following him since he’d left the gym, and frankly, he was surprised that Odin had seen fit to send both of them to his adopted son.

Loki ignored them.

They followed him to his apartment and perched themselves on a pair of lamps while he practiced his knife-fighting. The birds stayed silent, even when ice shards came flying at them hard enough to maim or kill.

Then Loki puttered around the apartment, pointedly ignoring the presence of Huginn and Muninn as he scrawled runes on the glass walls, weaving potential magic for his most recent client.

“Loki.” Huginn squawked in his harsh voice. He didn’t turn, but continued to transfer the symbols from the page to the glass with a slightly unsteady hand. “Loki,” Muninn echoed insistantly, flapping his glossy black wings to try to gain the young man’s attention.“The All-Father wishes to speak with you.”

“Then we wish two different things.” Loki snapped, moving to force the annoyances out of his home before Sigyn returned from her outing. “Even with one eye, his gaze should be strong enough to see that I’m busy.”

“Too busy to see your own father?” He turned to see Odin standing in his living room.

“Yes, I am, now please leave.” Loki said, waving a dismissive hand in his king’s direction and went back to his book and his magic.“Go visit your son.”

“I am. You are my son just as much as Thor and Baldr are, Loki.” The younger man openly scoffed at that.

“You really should leave the lying to the liar, my liege. Or at least make your lies convincing.” Odin sighed, sitting down on one of the grey-toned sofas, Loki told him to just make himself at home under his breath. The two ravens skipped lightly to his arm.

“Believe what you will, my son, but you know the truth.”

“Truth is in the eye of the beholder.” Loki countered, capping his dry-erase marker and closing his book. “Did you come to just throw words at me? If so, I’d rather be alone.”

Odin gave him a knowing look as the younger man dropped down on the opposite sofa. “But you are not alone, are you?” Loki narrowed his eyes at Odin.

Of course. “You obviously know that I am not, so speak plainly.”

Asgard’s king stroked the sharp head of Huginn. “Lady Sigyn’s parents think you have stolen their daughter.”

“Sigyn has a mind of her own and once set, very few can sway it.” Inwardly, Loki smirked with pride for his companion.

“But you are one of those few.” Odin said. “They think you mean to do her harm.” Loki laughed, sarcastic and biting.

“Well, I am an enemy of Asgard, why shouldn’t they think that?” Odin looked sternly at his son, hating the way the prince seemed to hate himself.

“You are only an enemy in your own mind, Loki. No where else.”

“More places than that, I’m afraid. I told Thor you were dead, sent the Destroyer after him, allowed Laufey into Asgard, and tried to eradicate my entire race; any other would’ve have been executed. I have barely gotten a slap on the wrist.” Loki tilted his head like a curious animal. “There cannot be too many citizens of the realm eternal who are happy with that.”

For the first time since their argument in the weapons vault, Loki actually saw his adoptive father. Even freshly out of the Odinsleep, he looked exhausted.

“The punishment you inflicted on yourself was worse than anything I could do to you.” The younger man nodded his agreement, nothing could be worse than falling from the Bifrost, spending what felt like endless eternities in an icy free fall before finally landing in a hostile realm. “What are you intentions with Sigyn?”

“I feel that it is no secret that I intend to marry her.” Odin gave the younger man a knowing look.

“Her parents were unaware of these plans. They were under the impression that she was to marry Theoric.” Muninn began the preen his feathers, Huginn pecked at his companion.

“This is not the way I would have courted her normally, but under the circumstances…” Loki waved a hand to not only indicate the apartment, but the city as well. “This is the best I can do.”

“Then come home and court her in the way you wish. It is as simple as that.”

“You know that my return is predicated on Thor’s banishment.” Loki told him, making certain that every word was full of intent. “I will not go until he is able.”

The older man sighed heavily. “Then, at least, let Lady Sigyn return. She cannot truly be comfortable here, and her reputation is already coming into question.”

“Do you think that I want her here, in a savage realm with only myself and Thor as companions? Do I want her reputation ruined just for me?” Loki stood suddenly, wanting to be as far from Odin as possible. “No, I would have her leave, but she will not and I cannot force her to. I will not go until Thor does, and she will not leave without me. Now leave, please. Go to your true son.”

Odin sighed and rose, beckoning to his Watchers as he did. “Farewell, Loki.” He looked as if he was going to touch the younger god, then thought better of it.

Loki gave him a dangerous smirk. “Give all my love to Mother.” And with that, Odin and his spies disappeared without another word.


End file.
